Saiyan's Comeback
by vegata
Summary: Bernard Son is the class dobe and pariah of the hidden leaf village, what will happen when he discovers that he holds a legendary power and is the only one who can stop an ancient evil from taking over the world. But how do Naruko, Sasuke and Hinata fit into this? OC/fem naru SasuHina,chaps get better.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC who is the main character in this also Naruto will be a girl so deal with it so without anything to say on with chapter 1.

It was a sunny and peaceful day in the village of Konoha, except for a young boy who was being chased by along rooftops by ANBU and various ninja of other rank, his crime? Decorating the hokage monument in traditional Geisha makeup.

"BERNARD!" one of the ANBU screamed.

"You'll never catch me you slowpokes!" the boy now identified as Bernard yelled back to his pursuers. He wore an black GI with a sleeveless red undershirt (You know, goku's outfit for most of dragonball z, but black and red)

'I gotta lose these guys but how?' he thought for a second before an idea came up. He made a hard right and jumped down off the roof he was on into a crowded market below.

"Damn I guess we lost him." A random chunin said not spotting him anywhere,

"Let's go."

"That was way too easy." he said dropping his villager henge, he started to walk away when he bumped into someone,

"Oh sorry." He said before looking up into the angry eyes of his teacher Iruka Umino.

"Beeeeerrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnard." Iruka ground out.

'I am so screwed.'

**At the academy**

"And that is why the hokage monument is important." Iruka was lecturing the class with Bernard tied up at the front.

"And because of Bernard we are going to be reviewing the henge all over again."

Whispers such as 'damn demon' and 'son of a bitch' went through the class while others chose to glare at him.

'Poor boy, no body should have to go through what he does.' Iruka thought seeing the slightly sad look in his eyes, but he wasn't the only one who noticed,

'Poor guy, he goes through so much to keep us all safe, I wish I could help him but my father told me and Hanabi not to talk to him.'

'Geez, that's not fair I mean, he's about as much of a demon as I am. And people say we Uchiha have demon eyes.'

'come on, it's so obvious he's not the Kyubbi, with the way everyone treats him we'd all be dead by now. It's like they don't trust dad or something.'

Later that day

While everyone was eating lunch Bernard chose to practice his shuriken skills throwing them with pinpoint accuracy, but unknown to him two pairs of eyes were watching him.

'So much wasted potential, I wish I could help him but academy teachers aren't allowed to give special attention.'

'So the Kyuubi brat has some skill huh? He could be useful to my plans.'

After school

"Hey Bernard."

"Yes Mizuki-sensei."

"I know you failed the exam 3 times and I want to help you."

"Really?" He said his eyes shining with excitement,

'This'll be too easy.'

"Yeah, you see there's a pre entrance exam and I think you've got the skills for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah here's what you have to do."

"Bernard!"

"Hey Iruka sensei." The two were currently in the forest on top of the hokage monument,

"Why did you steal the forbidden scroll, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in!"

"Trouble, what about the pre-entrance exam?"

"Pre-entrance exam?"

"Yeah, Mizuki sensei said that if I managed to get the forbidden scroll from the hokage's office I could pass early, I even learned a jutsu from it."

"That's right Bernard you passed, now give me the scroll." The two looked over to see none other than Mizuki,

"No Bernard he's tricking you."

"What?"

"He used you to get the forbidden scroll!"

"Dammit Iruka you ruined everything, I guess I'll have to kill the Kyuubi brat." Mizuki said pulling the windmill shiruken off his back and throwing it. Bernard closed his eyes and waited but the hit never came, Bernard opened his eyes to see Iruka over him with the shiruken sticking out of his back.

"Iruka sensei, why? Why would you save the Kyuubi?"

"I don't think you're the Kyuubi, in fact, you're just like me when I was a kid."

"Darn it, I guess I'll have to kill you first Iruka." He dashed forward only to be stopped by a powerful force, he looked over to see Bernard surrounded by a strange blue energy that didn't look or feel like chakra, and his eyes were different one was a sparkling blue and the other was a crimson red,

"What the?"

Bernard felt incredible, his power was constantly rising but he didn't have time to think about it, his sensei was in trouble. Using his new powers he blurred in front of Mizuki,

"If you touch my sensei... I'll kill you, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and a hundred Bernard's appeared around them.

"Take him out guys!"

Mizuki's screams were heard throughout the forest as Bernard and his clones tore into him.

After the mauling

"Iruka sensei I'm sorry." Bernard said pulling the shiruken out of his teachers back, "We'd better get you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine, we'd better go see the hokage."

"Jiji you gotta understand I" "Don't worry Bernard I saw everything." Bernard and Iruka were currently in the hokage's tower talking to the hokage and Goku's unofficial grandfather; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Bernard, you snuck into the hokage's tower undetected and stole the forbidden scroll, then you learned a B rank Kinjutsu in three hours, those are things most jounin couldn't do, I know it wasn't a real exam but with the skills you've shown today I think deserve it." He said handing Bernard a Konoha headband.

"Don't you agree Iruka?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks guys I wont let you down."

"Now then, do you have any idea what that strange power you used was and your eyes the were like a doujutsu?"

"No, do you jiji?" Bernard asked the hokage.

"From what you told me they aren't Kyuubi related, I think we may have discovered a new bloodline."

"Really, take that Kiba teme!"

"Now now, it's too early to assume anything but I'll do my research and tell you by the end of the week."

"Okay."

**Later**

"Today was the best day of my life, I can't help but wonder what that strange power my eyes" Bernard said as he fell asleep.

"What is this place?" Bernard asked looking around at the large sewer he was in.

"_**Come here child." **_A strange voice called out to him,

"Who's there?" Bernard said looking around.

"_**Come here child." **_Not wanting to listen but not wanting to have to find his own way out Bernard chose to follow the voice until he came to a large cage with iron bars.

"_**So you finally made it." **_Wh-Who's there." He said looking through the bars but not seeing anyone, until a pair of red slitted eyes opened before him scaring the shit out of him.

"Who are you?"

"_**I'm the one who attacked konoha twelve years ago and put your lives in shambles."**_

"K-Kyuubi?"

"_**Yes, I'm sorry about what I've done to you, but I'm hoping what I'm about to tell will make up for that." **_

"What could you possibly do to make up for it?"

"_**Tell you about your heritage." **_

"I'm listening."

"_**Good because I won't repeat myself. A long time ago humans weren't the only species to live on the planet. There were also the angels, the demons like myself, and the saiyans. The saiyans were a proud warrior race who prided themselves on their strength, they were ruled by a king who controlled all their lands, for a time there was peace, until man named Shenron came to power, he was a tyrant and killed anyone who opposed him, even his own family. He was hated by all his people and a civil war soon started. Shenron and his supporters were few but powerful and killed all who opposed him, until one man, your ancestor Bardock became powerful enough to stop him, he killed the generals one by one until he faced off with Shenron himself. It was a fierce battle but Bardock wasn't able to defeat Shenron, he was forced to seal him, killing himself in the process, but Bardock had mated with a human woman and the saiyans lived on but none of Bardock's children had his powers."**_

"_**The seal is weakening and Shenron will be released, when he is he will revive his generals and the war shall begin anew."**_

"_**You are the first Saiyan to awaken your powers in a thousand years, it will be your duty to stop him."**_

"_**What most do not know is that I am not a full demon, my father mated with a saiyan woman, I will teach you how to use your powers. As well as your bloodline doujutsu" **_

"Wow. Are you sure I can do it I mean controlling a doujutsu sounds cool?"

"_**I'm positive, your training starts now."**_

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei."

That's the end guys tell me what you think plus read and review


End file.
